Pokemon: Ash Ketchum's Rise to Excellence
by The Man Known as nWore
Summary: A canon/AU story witnessing Ash Ketchum's first journey through the Kanto Region. Based of Pokemon Dark Violet. Rated M for Language. Smarter Ash. Darker Themes. FurtherShipping.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: Ash Ketchum's Rise to Excellence

**Welcome to my latest story. Before we get started, I think it's important I tell you how I came up with the idea for this one. I was a huge fan of Kevin1984's story A Legend is Born and I always wanted to write a similar type of story where Ash is smart, aware of his aura powers and most importantly, NOT A DENSE IDIOT! But I could never come up with a good enough idea...that is until I played a Pokemon rom hack called Pokemon Dark Violet and this story is inspired off that game's storyline, so here we are. Now a few things before we get started.**

**1) A much smarter Ash.**

**2) Ash will have both his regular canon and non-canon Pokemon.**

**3) Ash will have far more fully evolved Pokemon than he does in canon.**

**4) FurtherShipping!**

**5) Ash's family will be more fleshed out than in canon.**

**And to answer the biggest question: Yes, Ash will have some legendary Pokemon on his team, but I want to be clear: The following legendaries will NOT or ever join Ash's team: Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Regigigas, Xerneas, Yveltal and Mewtwo. All other legendaries not listed here at least have a chance. If there's a certain legendary you guys want to see that isn't listed, leave it in a review. Now then, let's get started.**

**Ages of Main Characters:**

**Ash: 13**

**Leaf: 13**

**Misty: 16**

**Brock: 17**

**Sabrina: 18**

**One more thing actually. I'm not sure if Misty will be in the main group for long as I'm thinking she will be leaving the group after Ash's Cerulean Gym Battle and I won't say when Sabrina will enter, but I will say that she will NOT be a romantic interest to Ash in anyway what-so-ever! Now let's get to the first chapter.**

Chapter 1: The Start of a New Adventure

It was early morning in the small, but peaceful town known as Pallet Town and the Dodrio was shouting it's cry as the sun began to rise. Dodrio's cry was enough to wake up anyone who lived in the town...well, almost everyone as it seemed there was one person who could sleep through it. This person was one Ash Ketchum; a young man who had recently turned thirteen, which meant he was finally eligible to get his first Pokemon and start his journey. The young man would've preferred getting his first Pokemon when he was ten, however a month before his tenth birthday, the PLA changed it so that you had to be thirteen to receive your first Pokemon and become a trainer. To say a young Ash wasn't pleased to hear that would be an understatement; in fact, he had come close to actually swearing after the announcement was made, but stopped himself since his mother was in the room as well, but as soon as Ash got to his bedroom, he said every swear word he knew, though he said them with his face in his pillow so that his Mom didn't hear them. However, the announcement was really a blessing in disguise as he spent the extra three years studying many things, from the types of Pokemon out there, to battle strategies, to basic things he needed to learn for his journey like nutrition, medical knowledge and cooking, although Ash had many difficulties with the latter as the only thing he could cook well was noodles. He always had trouble with other dishes and with making Pokemon food; it was probably Ash's biggest flaw, but that never overshadowed the many things he excelled in.

The Dodrio's cry eventually ended as Ash was still asleep, but Ash's alarm clock went off soon after and the loud noise it was making was enough for Ash to wake up. He sat up on his bed and turned to turn off his alarm. When he did, he saw that it was 7:00 AM. He had to be at Prof. Oak's lab at 8:00, so he got up, walked to his closet and grabbed his clothes, a dark cyan t-shirt, a blue jacket with gold trim and white collar with sleeves and blue jeans. Before he left his room, he grabbed a pair of green fingerless gloves and his trademarked Pokemon League hat. He left his room and walked to the bathroom where he took a shower. About twenty minutes later, Ash walked out of the bathroom, now dressed and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. When he walked in, he saw his mother, Delia in front of the stove, cooking her and her son some breakfast, which consisted of eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. Delia turned to see her son walking into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table.

"Good morning Ash. Did you sleep well last night?" she asked.

"Morning Mom. Yeah, I slept alright." Ash answered. Delia walked up to the table with plates in hand and took a good look at Ash.

"Oh, you look so handsome Ash. You remind so much of your father; a person who looks ready to conquer the world." Ash laughed a bit at his mother's comments.

"Well, I certainly feel like I'm going to conquer the world." Ash took a bite of toast before speaking again. "Oh and thanks for teaching me everything about treating Pokemon and attempting to teach me to cook." he said, which made Delia chuckle.

"It was my pleasure Ash. And don't worry about the cooking; I'm sure you'll get better." Delia said. Ash smiled as he got back to eating his breakfast. After Ash finished his breakfast and helping his mother with the dishes, he put on his black and white trainers and grabbed his green backpack, which contained the supplies he would need for his journey. He and his mother walked to their door. "Now Ash, make sure you brush your teeth every night, eat regularly, take showers whenever you can and remember to change your-"

"I know Mom!" Ash said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." he was about to open the door when his mother took him in a bone-crushing hug. Ash returned it and could've sworn he could hear his mother sobbing. The two separated and Delia wiped away the tears trying to get out. "I promise I'll call you when I get to Viridian City." Ash said.

"Alright Ash. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." Ash opened the door and started walking towards Oak's lab. Delia just stood at the door and watched as Ash became out of her sight. She continued looking in the direction he walked towards and finally walked back into the house, but not without saying three more words.

"Just be safe."

It took Ash about ten minutes to walk up to Prof. Oak's lab and ranch. It really stood out in Pallet Town because of the wind turbine that was attached to the lab. Ash took a deep breath and was about to start climbing the steps that lead to the lab when a voice called out to him.

"Hey Ash!" Ash turned to see a girl running towards him. She was the same age as he was. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a red skirt, a baby blue sleeveless top with matching socks, red and white shoes, black wristbands, a red and white hat and a yellow bag. It was his best friend, Leaf Green.

"Well, it's about time you got here, Ms. Green. I thought I would die of old age before you would show up." Ash said in a over the top british accent.

"You're so full of it, Ketchum. I saw you walk up here no less than a minute ago." Leaf said. The two were silent for a moment before they busted out laughing. The two had been best friends since they first met each other back when they were seven and had never spent a day apart from each other. As they got older, they both gained a sense of humor and aside from when they were doing something that was important, they would always try to make the other crack. When it came to Pokemon, they stopped their jokes, but they always shot each other looks, which basically said 'I'm gonna get you when we get out of here' and the two got each other many times.

"Well, you ready to begin our journey?" Ash asked Leaf.

"You bet. I really can't wait for us to get on the road. The next Pokemon Master and the next Grass Pokemon Master travelling together." Leaf responded.

"Then let's go get our Pokemon." Ash said. The two climbed up the many steps that led to Prof. Oak's lab and knocked on the door when they arrived to it. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal a woman about twenty years old. She had light brown hair, green eyes and was wearing a purple shirt and a white lab coat, along with blue pants and white shoes. It was Prof. Oak's granddaughter Daisy. She was Oak's research assistant and second in command whenever Oak had to leave Kanto.

"Ash and Leaf. Come in. Gary and Grandpa are waiting for you too." Daisy said as she let the two in.

"Gary's here already?" Ash checked the clock on the PokeGear his mother had gotten him for his thirteenth birthday. "It's ten before eight. Would've thought Gary would show up fashionably late.

"Knowing Gary, he probably spent the night here so he could get first choice at picking Pokemon." Leaf said, making Ash snicker.

"Actually, he did." Daisy said. Ash and Leaf both had to stop and get the laughs out of their system before the most important moment in their life happens.

Upstairs, Prof. Oak and Gary were waiting for the two, but Gary was tired of doing so.

"Gramps, I'm tired of waiting. Can't I pick my Pokemon now?" Gary asked.

"You won't be picking any Pokemon if you don't fix that attitude of yours." Oak scolded his grandson. "They still have a few minutes. If they're not here by eight, then you can pick yours if you keep quiet." Oak said. The two then heard people walking up the steps and saw Ash, Leaf and Daisy.

"Here they are, grandpa." Daisy said as the two new trainers walked up to the professor.

"It's about time you two got here." Gary said.

"Gary!" Oak yelled.

"Alright. I'm sorry." he said.

"Good. Now that each of you are here, we can begin." Oak said as he first walked to a table and picked up 3 small red tools. He then walked to one of his machines and pushed it towards the three teens. He pressed a button and it showed three Pokeballs. "First off , it is my honor to present each of you three with the Pokedex. This will record all the Pokemon you come across, but it will only give you information on the Pokemon if you catch it. Daisy?" Daisy walked up to Oak and handed him three bags of Pokeballs. He then handed a bag to each of the new trainers. "Inside the bag each of you are holding is ten Pokeballs. These will help you capture new Pokemon. Keep in mind that you can only have no more that six Pokemon at a time, so if you have more than six Pokemon on you, then any Pokemon you capture will be sent here. Do you three understand?

"Yes, Professor." Ash said.

"Yes I do, Professor." Leaf said.

"You know I do, Gramps." Gary said.

"Good. Now Ash, Gary and Leaf, as you might have guessed, the three Pokeballs in front of you each contain a Pokemon. When I was young, I was a serious Pokemon trainer and over time, I became not only a very skilled trainer, but I became one of the world's top Pokemon researchers. But you three didn't come here to hear me babble, but rather you're here to start your own journeys as trainers and create your own legends. Now the three Pokemon you see in front of you were just recently hatched from Pokemon eggs, so they'll warm up to each of you very easy. You each get to pick one, but if it's OK with you boys, we'll have Leaf choose first." Oak said. Ash nodded his head, signalling that he was OK with Leaf going first, but Gary was not.

"That's not fair Gramps! I was here first, so I should choose first!" he complained. Ash just shook his head.

"Gary, why won't you be a gentleman and let the lady of the group go first?" Ash said.

"I would, if there was a lady present." he responded. Leaf was about to beat the ever loving crap out of Gary, but Ash held her back.

"Gary Oak, if that attitude keeps up, you won't be getting a Pokemon!" Prof. Oak yelled at his grandson.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now let me show you three the starters." Oak grabbed the first Pokeball and opened it. What came out was a small dinosaur looking Pokemon with a bulb growing from it's back. "This is Bulbasaur, a grass/poison dual type." Oak explained. He opened the second Pokeball and out came a small lizard with a flame on it's tail. "This is Charmander, a fire type." Oak then opened the final Pokeball and out came a small blue turtle. "And this is Squirtle, a water type. Leaf, which Pokemon do you want as your starter?"

"I choose Bulbasaur." Leaf said. Bulbasaur smiled and jumped into Leaf's arms. "Hi there. I just know you and I are going to be great friends."

'Bul-ba, Bulbasaur.'

"Ash, since Gary has been rude, you may pick next."

"HEY!" Gary whined, but nobody paid attention to him.

"I choose Charmander." Ash knelt down to the fire type. "Charmander, would you like to come with me on my journey to become a Pokemon Master?"

'Charmander char!' Ash took that as a yes and proceeded to rub the top of Charmander's head, earning a coo from the Pokemon.

"Well Gary, that leaves you with Squirtle." Oak informed his grandson.

"That's fine with me. Squirtle was the one I wanted." Gary walked up to the water type and welcomed him to his team.

"Now then, kids, I have another surprise for you three." The teens turned their attention back to the professor. "For being some of the best students I've ever had in my Pre-Trainer's class, I'm giving each of you an additional Pokemon." The three were shocked to hear that news.

"You mean we're getting another starter Pokemon?!" Ash asked as he and others were extremely excited of having a second starter.

"I'm afraid not, my boy. The PLA wouldn't be too pleased with me if I gave three new trainers two starter Pokemon, no matter who their parents are." Oak said, referring to Ash and Gary's fathers. "However, they have no problems in me giving you three a second Pokemon as a gift to start your journey as long as it isn't one of the starters and I've found a Pokemon for each of you that fits you extremely well." Oak dug into his lab coat's pocket and pulled out a shrunken Pokeball, which he enlarged. "Gary, since you chose your starter last, I'll give you your second Pokemon first." Oak said as he handed Gary the Pokeball.

"What Pokemon is it, Gramps?" Gary asked.

"Why don't you open it and find out." Oak told his grandson. Gary did so and opened it and out came a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. It was an Eevee. As soon as Eevee saw Gary, he jumped into his arms and nuzzled his chest. "I knew you've wanted an Eevee ever since you were seven, so I called in a favor from a friend of mine and he was able to give me a spare Eevee he had." Oak explained.

"Thank you, Gramps. You are so awesome." Gary said as he gave his grandfather a one arm hug since he still had Eevee in his other arm.

"You're welcome Gary. Just take good care of that Pokemon, otherwise my friend will kick your butt all over the place." Oak said, but then he chuckled. Gary laughed half heartedly, not sure if his grandfather was joking or not.

Oak pulled another Pokeball out of his coat pocket, enlarged it and handed it to Leaf. Leaf opened it and out came a a bipedal, rosebud-like Pokémon. It's face was yellow with small, slit-like eyes. It appeared to be wearing a green bib and had and triangular, stubby yellow feet.

"What Pokemon is this?" Leaf asked. Oak was about to answer, but Ash did that for him.

"Is that a Budew?" he asked the professor.

"Indeed it is. Leaf, I know that you want to be a grass Pokemon Master. I just happen to stumble across this Budew a few days ago and I thought you would love to have this Pokemon join you."

"Oh, it's so cute. Thank you Professor, I absolutely love it." Leaf knelled down to meet Budew. "What do you say Budew; do you want to join me?"

'Budew!' Budew jumped up happily. Leaf returned Budew to it's Pokeball and put it inside her bag. Oak pulled the last Pokeball from his coat pocket and enlarged it. The group noticed there was a small lighting mark on it.

"Now Ash, I must admit that I'm a little hesitant to give this Pokemon to you. I only caught this Pokemon yesterday and it is quite feisty and had a bad temper, but I know you like challenges, so here you are." Oak handed the ball to Ash. Ash opened it and what came out was a big yellow mouse. It had red cheeks, brown strips and a tail shaped like a lighting bolt.

"A Pikachu?" Leaf said. Ash knelled down to get a better look at the electric type when Pikachu started letting sparks out of it's cheeks. The others took a few steps away, but Ash stayed right where he was.

Ash had to think about what he was about to say, otherwise he was probably going to get a good charge of electricity into his body. "Hi there Pikachu." he said. Pikachu didn't let it guard down. "You know, you look like a really cool Pokemon and you have plenty of spunk. I like that in a Pokemon." Pikachu just looked at the human in front of him completely shocked. All the other humans in the room had stayed clear from him in fear, yet this boy hadn't. "My name's Ash and I want to be a Pokemon Master. If you want, you can come with me and get strong alongside me and my other Pokemon. If you don't, then I'll release you out into the wild." Pikachu thought about it for a minute before extending his right paw out in a fist. "I'll take that as a yes?" Pikachu nodded as Ash and Pikachu fist bumped.

The others were stunned at how Ash had managed to befriend Pikachu so quickly, but anyone who knew Ash already knew that Ash could make friends with just about any Pokemon. He could probably make friends with an rampaging Gyarados, though they hoped that Ash would never have to try that. Ash was about to return Pikachu to it's ball, but the electric type shook his head.

"Do you not like being inside a ball?" Ash asked.

'Pika.' Pikachu nodded.

"That's alright then." Ash clipped Pikachu's ball onto his belt. "Climb up on my shoulder." Pikachu climbed up Ash's left arm and took his place on his shoulder, rubbing cheeks with the boy.

"Well, now that we got our Pokemon, I'm getting out of here. Gramps, Sis, I'll call you guys when I get to Viridian. Leaf, good luck with whatever you're doing and Ashy-Boy..." Ash turned to look at his rival in the eye. "Next time I see you, we're battling, so you'd better train hard."

"Don't be worried about me, be worried about your training." Ash responded.

"Whatever. Smell ya later." Gary said as he left the lab.

Leaf walked up to Ash. "Well Ash, you ready to start our journeys?"

"You bet. Let's get outta here." Ash replied. The two were about to leave, but the professor stopped them.

"Hold on Ash. I have one more thing to give you." Oak walked out of the room and a few minutes later, he came back into the room holding a case and inside the case was a dark blue egg with black stripes around it. "This arrived the other day from your Uncle. He told me to give it to you when you start your journey." Oak said, handing the case to Ash.

"Uncle Riley sent me this?" Ash asked.

"Yes. He said it was his birthday gift to you."

"Do you know what Pokemon is inside?" Leaf asked.

"Riley told me, but he didn't want me to tell you as he wants Ash to be surprised when it hatches."

Ash just looked at the egg with a big smile on his face. "Uncle Riley is so awesome! Professor, can you tell him I said thank you the next time you talk to him?"

"Of course, my boy. Now you kids better head out. After all, you don't want Gary to get too far ahead, now do you Ash?" Oak said.

"No way! Come on Leaf. Let's get out of here." Ash said as he and the brunette walked out of the lab and began their journeys. Daisy went to feed the Pokemon while the professor sat down at his computer, which doubled as a videophone. He called a number and after a few rings, a man in his early 40s with bluish gray eyes and black hair that was as crazy as Ash's hair style picked up. It was Ash's uncle Riley Ketchum.

"Ah, Professor Oak. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, my friend. I just wanted to inform you that I gave Ash the egg. He told me to tell you 'Thank You'."

"I'm glad Ash liked his birthday gift. Ash is taking his first steps into a much larger world than even he realizes. But I'm babbling, aren't I? I'll let you get back to work, professor."

"Alright. Stay well, Riley."

"You too, Samuel." Riley hung up and looked out the window and looked at the sky with a smile on his face. His nephew was now a trainer, but he would need more than just the egg he'd given him to master his still dormant Aura skills. Luckily, Riley knew someone who could help Ash master those skills. He dialed a number on his videophone and after a couple rings, someone picked up.

"Hello, my friend. I need to ask you for a favor."

End of Chapter 1

**So that was the first chapter. Tell me what you guys think and remember to leave reviews. The next chapter will see Ash and Leaf capture their first Pokemon and meet a certain tomboy trainer. So till next time, this is nWore signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ash Ketchum's Rise to Excellence

**First off, let me just say...Wow! When I released the first chapter, I never thought it would go over THAT well. As such, I'll try and put more time and effort into this one, but with my schedule, I'm not making any promises. Now that doesn't mean SCR and ROTS are going to be neglected and for fans of SCR...a new chapter of that is coming soon! But let's get to this one.**

**Actually, one more thing. If you guys want to see Ash or Leaf catch a certain Pokemon, leave it in a review. BTW, I've also decided the first legendary Pokemon that will join Ash, but that won't be for a while. Now let's get into the chapter.**

**I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends

Ash and Leaf had been walking on Route 1 for a hour and a half and to their surprise and in Ash's case: irritation, they had not come across a single Pokemon. The only Pokemon that had been in their field of view was Pikachu, enjoying his place on Ash's shoulder and technically, the Pokemon egg that Ash was caring. The two found a nice little area which had a tree, giving them some nice shade, so they decided to take a small break. Ash brought out Charmander while Leaf brought out Bulbasaur and Budew. While they were relaxing, Ash decided to scan his two Pokemon. He first scanned his starter.

"**Charmander, the lizard Pokemon. The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly. This Charmander is male and has the ability Blaze: When a Pokémon with Blaze uses a Fire-type move, the power will increase by 1.5× if the user has less than or equal to ⅓ of its maximum health remaining. **

**Moves known: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen and Metal Claw.**

Ash whistled. He was impressed that this Charmander, who according to Prof. Oak had only recently hatched from it's Pokemon egg. He guessed that Metal Claw was an egg move, but it was still a welcomed sight to see.

"Your Charmander knows Metal Claw? Impressive." Leaf said.

"I know. That will come in handy when we get to Pewter City since I read the gym leader there specializes in rock type Pokemon." Ash said. He then scanned Pikachu.

"**Pikachu, the mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of Pichu. It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs. This Pikachu is male and has the ability Static: When a Pokémon with this ability is hit by a move that makes contact, there is a 30% chance that the attacking Pokémon will become paralyzed.**

**Moves known: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Agility, Double Team and Thunderbolt.**

Ash once again was quite impressed at what his Pokedex had said. "Wow! You know five moves and Thunderbolt already? You must be pretty strong, Pikachu." Ash complimented the electric type.

'Pika-Pikachu.' Pikachu flexed his muscles.

"What a cute little show-off." Leaf said as she started to rub the top of Pikachu's head. Said Pokemon cooed at the brunette's touch. Leaf pulled out her Pokedex and scanned her two Pokemon.

**Bulbasaur, the seed Pokemon. For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. This Bulbasaur is male and has the ability Overgrow: When a Pokémon with Overgrow uses a Grass-type move, the power will increase by 1.5× if the user has less than or equal to ⅓ of its maximum HP remaining. **

**Moves known: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip and Petal Dance.**

"Nice move set on Bulbasaur, especially knowing Petal Dance." Leaf commented.

"You know, with a move set like that, Bulbasaur will be be extremely helpful against Pewter, Cerulean and Vermillion Gyms." Ash pointed out.

"You say that like I don't already know that." Leaf responded.

"Well, I would like for us to face off in the Indigo League Finals, so I guess I'm just looking out for you, that's all."

"Thanks for that." Leaf said with a smile on her face. Ash nodded with a smile of his own. After a moment, Leaf looked back at her Pokedex and scanned her other grass type.

**Budew, the bud Pokemon. When it feels the sun's warm touch, it opens its bud to release pollen. This Budew is female and has the ability Poison Point: When a Pokémon with this Ability is hit by a move that makes contact, there is a 30% chance that the attacking Pokémon will become poisoned. **

**Moves known: Absorb, Stun Spore, Sunny Day, Bullet Seed and Solar Beam.**

"Wow. Budew has a great set of moves. I can't believe she knows Solar Beam already." Leaf said. "With some training, both she and Bulbasaur will be more than ready to take on the Pewter Gym."

"You know, you're making taking on Pewter Gym sounding like a walk in the park with a Teddiursa." Ash pointed out.

"I'm just saying that with my Grass-type Pokemon, I'll have a huge advantage."

"Yeah, while some of us have to use Pokemon that you shouldn't be using at that gym." Ash commented to himself, though Leaf was able to hear.

"Oh...sorry Ash. I guess I'm being a bit of a show-off."

"It's alright. Besides, the Leader probably wouldn't expect Charmander to know Metal Claw, so that gives me the element of surprise." Ash said.

"What about Pikachu?" Leaf asked.

"I already have a plan for Pikachu. For the next day or two, I'm going to have him start toughing up his tail a little bit. Then once we get into Viridian Forrest, I'll start teaching him Iron Tail. I doubt the gym leader will be expecting that. If it's alright with you, I want to spend an hour or so training now." Ash said.

"That's fine Ash. It gives me a chance to train as well." Leaf said. With that said, both teens stood up and went over to their Pokemon. Leaf walked over to her Pokemon and had the two have a mock battle. The battle told Leaf a lot about her Pokemon's strengths and weaknesses. Budew was faster that Bulbasuar and seemed to have better defense against special attacks while Bulbasaur appeared to be stronger in overall stats. Leaf wrote down all the things her Pokemon could improve on and returned them, but not before giving them each an oran berry.

Meanwhile, Ash had Charmander use his metal claw attack against some nearby boulders so he could strengthen the attack. Eventually, Charmander managed to destroy the boulder. Ash walked up to the remains and picked up a decent sized piece. Ash returned Charmander for the moment and started Pikachu's training by grabbing a piece of string and tying the rock on one side and Pikachu's tail on another. Ash told Pikachu to start doing push ups and Ash himself did push ups right alongside Pikachu while also motivating him at the same time. After about ten minutes, Pikachu collapsed. Ash quickly got a oran berry out of his pack and fed it to his starter. A few moments later, Pikachu regained his energy.

"Great work, little buddy. We'll stop for now and continue training later on." Ash said.

'Pika.' Pikachu nodded and climbed back onto Ash's shoulder.

"You ready to go, Ash?" Leaf asked her friend. He nodded and the two once again started walking towards Viridian City.

The 2 didn't even walk for 5 minutes when Ash spoted a Pokemon. It was a Pidgey, just pecking the ground looking for food. Ash turned towards his starter.

"Hey Pikachu, you want to catch that Pidgey?" he whispered so that he didn't scare off the bird. Pikachu happily nodded his head. "Alright then, surround Pidgey with **Double Team!**" Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and suddenly, the Pidgey found herself surrounded by several copies of a Pikachu. She started using a **Gust **attack to blow away all the copies until only the original was left. When she saw the real Pikachu, she started to fly away. "Pikachu, use **Thundershock!**" Pikachu's cheeks glowed yellow and then it releaseds multiple lightning bolts from its body at the Pidgey. Pidgey screamed in pain and fell back down to the ground; swirls in her eyes.

"Alright, go Pokeball!" Ash said, throwing a Pokeball at the bird. It hit and sucked Pidgey inside. Next followed one shake, two shakes, three shakes and finally a ding, signalling that the capture was successful. Once realization hit Ash, he jumped into the air, pumping his fist. "YEAH!" Ash shouted. He picked up the Pokeball. "I caught my 1st Pokemon!" he said, extending the arm holding the Pokeball as high as he could.

'Pi Pikachu!' Pikachu cheered. Leaf just clapped her hands while rolling her eyes.

"Seriously Ash. I thought you were 13, not 10." Ash just glared at her.

"Oh come on. It's my 1st catch and it deserves a little celebration." Ash argued.

"Alright, whatever. Let's go. I want to catch a Pokemon now."

"Then why don't you turn around..." Ash said, pointing behind Leaf. She turned to see a Rattata.

"Alright, that works. Bulbasaur, go!" Leaf said, releasing said Pokemon out to face the mouse Pokemon. Rattata took a deep breath and then it's body was outlined in red. Leaf realized that Rattata was using **Focus Energy**. "Bulbasaur, use **Tackle!**" Leaf ordered. Bulbasaur ran up to Rattata and right as it was about to strike him, Rattata vanished. Bulbasaur stopped and looked for any sight of his opponent when he was attacked from out of nowhere. He wound up on all fours and he looked to see Rattata, who gave a smug smirk and vanished once again.

"That Rattata's using **Quick Attack!**" Ash pointed out.

"I didn't know Quick Attack could be used as an defensive move as well." Leaf said. She thought about what to do as Bulbasaur got back up on all fours and then, it hit her. "Bulbasaur, use **Vine Whip **and spin your vines in a clockwise manner. Bulbasaur nodded his head and released his vines from the bulb on it's back and started spinning them as instructed. Leaf could see Rattata trying to come in for another sneak attack, however the vines forced him to keep running away from them. Bulbasaur moved the vines as fast as he could, eventually hitting Rattata in the back of his head. "Now wrap Rattata up with your vines and slam him down to the ground!" Leaf said. Bulbasaur did so and by the time Rattata recovered and figured out what was going on, it was too late. Bulbasaur sent him into the air and then crashing down onto the ground. Leaf saw that Rattata now had swirls in his eyes. "Go Pokeball!" she threw one of her empty Pokeballs at the mouse, which hit him and he went in. 3 shakes of the ball later, a ding was heard, completing her capture. She walked up to the Pokeball and picked it up. Then she thought that yeah, it was appropriate to do what Ash had down.

"Yeah, I caught my 1st Pokemon!" she said, jumping into the air. Ash just shook his head.

"I thought you said it was childish to do something like that." Ash teased.

"Well, I thought that it was OK now. After all, you once experience something like this once in your life." she pointed out.

"You're a hypocrite."

"Oh, shut up." Leaf said. She grabbed her Pokedex from her bag and used to scan Rattata's Pokeball.

**Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon. Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down. This Rattata is male and has the ability Guts: When the user is inflicted with a status problem, its body becomes surrounded by a crimson aura, raising its Attack power. **

**Moves Known: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy and Bite**

"Hmm. Must be a high level to know 5 moves already."

"Seems like we've had that kind of luck so far." Ash pointed out.

"Well, I haven't seen you scan your new Pidgey yet." Leaf said. Ash grabbed his Pokedex from his pocket, then unclipped Pidgey's Pokeball from his belt and scanned it.

**Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back. This Pidgey is female and has the ability Keen Eye: Prevents the user from losing accuracy during a battle.**

**Moves known: Tackle, Sand Attack and Gust.**

Ash could see a smirk on Leaf's face when he looked up from his Pokedex that said, 'Yeah, my new Pokemon's stronger'. "Well, I'll train her and she'll become the strongest Pidgeot in the world!" Ash yelled.

"I have no doubt about that. Now why don't we get back on the trail." Leaf suggested. Ash nodded his head in agreement, put Pidgey's Pokeball back on his belt, put his Pokedex back into his pocket and picked up his Egg and the two friends continued walking.

The two walked for several hours before they noticed the sun starting to set. Leaf looked on her map and said that there was a nearby river that they could camp nearby tonight. The two were almost there when they heard someone scream. It sounded like it was coming from the river, so the two ran towards it to see what was going on. When they arrived, they could see a red haired girl drowning. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder as he handed Leaf his egg, took off his backpack and jacket and ran towards the river, diving in. Leaf took hold of Ash's things and walked up to the lake; she knew that Ash was a pretty good swimmer, so the girl was in safe hands, though she was prepared to bring out Bulbasaur if she needed to. However, that wasn't necessary as Ash managed to fight the river's current and drag himself and the girl out of the water.

"Leaf, grab my towel from my bag, please." Ash asked. Leaf did so and handed him the towel and he wrapped it around the girl in an effort to warm her up.

"Th-thank you." she said. "I have a camp site up ahead. Can you take me there?"

"Of course. Leaf, you can carry my stuff, right?" Ash asked. Leaf nodded her head as Ash helped the red head up to her feet and assisted her in walking to her camp site.

The walk was only a couple of minutes from where they found her. She had a simple tent up and some pieces of wood nearby. Ash carefully and gently placed the girl on the ground as Leaf placed his and her things nearby and sat next to the red head. Ash grabbed the wood and started making a small fire.

"Try and stay near the fire for a while. You need to warm up." he told the red headed girl.

"Alright. By the way, I'm Misty. Misty Waterflower." she introduced.

"I'm Ash Ketchum and that's Leaf Green." Ash said.

"I speak for Ash when I say it's a pleasure to meet you." Leaf said.

"Likewise, though I wish it was under different circumstances." Misty said.

"So what happened? How did you end up in the water?" Ash asked.

"I was fishing right here, looking to catch some new water Pokemon when I reel got attached to a Poliwrath. He pulled me in and took my reel with him. I was just lucky that I found something steady to hold onto and that you guys came when you did."

"Well, what's important is that you're alright and among friends. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go ahead and set up my and Leaf's tent's here." Ash said.

"Sure, I don't mind." Misty said.

"Alright then. Leaf, would you mind feeding our Pokemon and grabbing the cooking stuff and starting dinner while I make our tents?"

"Not at all. I'll take cooking over physical work any day." she answered as she got up. Ash got up with her and took the tent our from his backpack and walked back to the fireplace. He positioned it a few feet away from Misty's tent.

"Um...is that for you or her?" Misty asked.

"It's for both of us; we're gonna share." Ash answered.

"So are you guys a couple?" That question made Ash go wide eye.

"What?! No! We're just friends!" Ash defended, trying to keep the blush that was trying to come onto his face away.

"Most friends I know don't share a tent together."

"Leaf and I have known each other pretty much since we were babies. We've had so many sleepovers, that I've lost count. We're comfortable around each other."

"Uh-huh. So you say." Ash was about to yell at his new friend, except.

"ASH!" The boy in question could hear Leaf call out to him. Ash ran to see what was wrong.

"What is it?! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but look." she pointed towards the egg. Ash looked down to see that the egg was now glowing, signaling that the egg was about to hatch. Ash removed the container and took a step back, excited about what Pokemon he was going to add to his family.

End of Chapter 2

**I'm just going to end things right here so I can get this out. Remember to follow, favorite and leave a review. If you have any questions regarding this story, leave it in a review or PM me and I'll answer that question in the next chapter, which I HOPE will be out sometime in June, but I do need to work on ROTS, so who knows.**

**Until next time, this is the man known as nWore signing out!**


End file.
